Laundry treating appliances, such as a washing machine or a clothes dryer, may implement a cycle of operation on a load of laundry placed inside a treatment chamber of the laundry treating appliance according to the settings of one or more operating parameters. The operating parameters may be set automatically by the laundry treating appliance based on input received from one or more sensors associated with the laundry treating appliance or based on input received from a user. In some instances, it may be difficult for a user to know what input to provide to the laundry treating appliance to achieve a desired outcome.